Of all the things that could happen!
by HeWhoDoesNotHaveAName
Summary: I get lost in a nature reserve and meet a guy who thinks he is in Middle Earth. Please read.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

A/N This is my first attempt to write LOTR fanfic even though its been many years since I have fallen in love with Lord of the Rings. The story contains scenes from the books and the movies.

CHAPTER 1

Panic engulfed me.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

My breathing came in short gasps. I tried to clear my mind and slowly I regained control of my emotions.

I looked around. Trees, trees and more trees.

I got myself in this mess and that means I can get out of it too, right…right?

In case you're wondering, I was lost in a forest. It was my fault actually. I was trekking with my family in one of the many forested islands of South East Asia. We were in a holiday and were staying in a resort. While trekking, I came up with a genius idea of getting lost in the nature reserve. Not too deep mind you. Just deep enough to be lost but near enough to found easily. I thought it will be fun seeing how my parents and brother react. I thought it would be a great adventure. God knows my life needed those. It was soooooo boring.

Flashback over. It's been two miserable stinking wet days. No one has found me yet. The sudden realization that I might die here had me a little unsettled. That's all.

(I ran around the trees screaming "I going to die. I'm going to die.")

Tired, hungry, dispirited, I leaned against a tree and slid down and promptly fell asleep.

"Child?" a voice called out gently.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Child!" the voice a little bit more forceful. "Wake up."

I drowsily opened my eyes, barely suppressing a yawn.

Two blue eyes looked at me. I blinked.

Who the hell in my family had blue eyes?

It was an old man dressed in some rags. I stiffened as my memories came crashing down.

"Sir," I said, my voice sounding pretty desperate. "Do you know the way out? Please ,sir, I am lost."

"Who are you child?" the old asked me. "Where are you from?"

"Tropic Sands Resort, sir." I replied. "Have you heard of it? It's a famous one. My parents are there, sir. They must be frantic with worry by now. Do you know the way there? And I'm Deeksha. Deeksha Chandra, by the way."

The old man looked at me with what I would call a shrewd look later.

"Come, child," he said. "I'll take you there."

"You will, sir?" I said, surprised. I only expected directions.

His answer was to turn and walk.

"You can call me Gandalf, if you want," he called back.

"Call you what?" I sputtered.

"Gan-dalf," he pronounced slowly.

"I know what you said!" my voice immediately mistrusting. "What are you? Some kind of fan of him or something? You're not Gandalf."

"I assure you, child, I am Gandalf," he said. "I'll be able to prove that to you once we reach Lothlorien. We may find a map which shows of the Tropic Sands which you speak of in there."

"Look buddy," I said my temper flaring as my patience ran thin. "For the last time we are not in Middle Earth and you are not Gandalf of the Istari. And we are also not going to Lothlorien, okay? Just take me where I can talk to some SANE people."

"Alright, child," he said.

His eyes were twinkling with suppressed humour.

God of all people who could have rescued me, I had to be rescued by a bloody senile guy who thinks he is in Middle Earth.

Life was too cruel.

I checked my watch again. We have been walking for half an hour already.

The old guy kept giving me curious looks but I ignored him. I was far more pre-occupied with the trees around me.

They were so bloody tall and beautiful. Look I'm no tree-hugger, but really, these trees were breath-taking. I guessed it was the end of winter. The floor was strewn with dried leaves giving the entire place a golden look. The trees were just beginning to bloom. I could stare at the emerald green of the leaves for forever. Then I saw a single white flower on full bloom on a low lying branch.

It was Mother Nature at her prime.

"Welcome to Lothlorien, child." The old man said, breaking my reverie.

"Look, didn't I…" my words died even as they left the mouth.

Fatigue caught up with me and simply overwhelming shock overrode my brain. I fainted.

I'll update in two days. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I only own myself.

A/N Please review.

CHAPTER 2

I was lying on a soft bed. I pulled a cushion closer willing myself to go back to sleep. I had such a nice dream.

This was the first time I had a dream of LOTR. I was a die-hard fan of it and especially Aragorn.

"Wake up, young one," a melodious sounding voice shook me out of my drowsiness.

I opened my eyes and looked at the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my very long life of 14 years… almost 14 years.

She smiled and said, "Drink this child."

I gulped. It wasn't a dream.

Finding my voice, "Why do you people insist on calling me a child, or young one? I have a name, Deeksha."

"Very well, Deeksha." She talked as if she was entertaining a 5-year old. "I assure you, you'll feel better once you drink this."

I drank it one big gulp. It tasted sweet and made feel as if I was ready to take on a marathon.

"What was it?" I asked.

"A simple drink that refreshes you," she said.

I raised an eyebrow as I got out of the bed, stretching. Was that an understatement or what?

I was surprised to find myself in a loose white shirt. I was still wearing my khaki pants though.

"I thought you would be more comfortable wearing this while sleeping," she said.

"Err…thanks," I said.

"Please follow me," she said with a slight beckoning of her finger.

She glided, she actually glided, across the room and out of what I presumed to be a healing room.

(I later found out I was wrong. It was a guest room kind of thing.)

I grew more apprehensive with every step I took. Am I really in Middle-earth? Is that really Lady Galadriel?

Well, she certainly looked like her at least. I truly understand now what the ugly duckling must have felt when he first saw the swans and totally sympathize with him.

Opening a door she gently prodded me inside before gliding in and shutting the door behind her.

My jaw dropped to the floor. We were in a book paradise. Rows and rows of books lined the tall shelves. I swear my mouth started watering. In case you haven't guessed already, meaning you must really be an imbecile, I love reading books.

"Do you enjoy reading, child?" a familiar voice asked.

It was Gandalf.

"Deeksha," I automatically corrected. "And…err…yeah, I do."

I was not very sure whether to fall at his feet and beg for forgiveness for my…past conduct.

" A strange name," another voice commented. "It suits you though."

I was not very sure whether to take it as an insult or not as I swiveled my head and saw an elf (I am not going to go around describing them. They are all tall and beautiful.) smiling at me.

"Lord Celeborn?" I guessed.

"How is it you know our names?" he asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

"Then shorten it," Gandalf said, starting to sound a little impatient. "Haste is a must. I have to leave."

"Well then, can I ask you what time period we are in?" I asked, somehow feeling very confused as to what is going on.

"What do you mean, child? Are you trying to tell us do not know what year this is?" Galadriel asked sounding surprised.

"I mean as in…"

I decide to be blunt.

"Is this before or after the fellowship of the ring?"

Three collective gasps were heard.

"How do you know of such matters?" Gandalf asked gruffly.

"I know a lot of such matters," I said dramatically. "So can you please answer the question?"

"I do not sense any evil in her," Galadriel said as if in a trance.

Gee, thanks. That's good to know.

"Very well," Gandalf said at last. "I shall tell you."

Apparently these people take a long time processing stuff. Well, what can you expect from people who do not know what the Internet is?

"It is during," Gandalf said quietly.

My heart skipped a beat.


End file.
